Paper Wings
by Poetic Blaq
Summary: Highschool. The perfect couple, outcasts, sluts, and jocks. What happens when there's a new kid? Will there be new love? Or new rivals? Please *R&R*


Blaq: Backs again with yet another story. Me fourth fan fic I think, but first Inuyasha fic. Go all easy please, indeed.  
  
Rio: -prods- Am I in it?  
  
Kai: Sadly, no. Not a Beyblade fic, instead an Inuyasha fic. -Grumbles-  
  
Rei: Bah! Cats are better.  
  
Inuyasha: Are not!  
  
Rei: Are too!  
  
Inuyasha: Are not!  
  
Rei: Are too!  
  
Kagome: -Out of nowhere- Sit.  
  
Inuyasha: Ack! -Head slams to ground-  
  
Blaq: K'gome! -Growls and stuff-  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Blaq, Rio, Kay, Gabriel and Kai: I hate you. -In unison-  
  
Everyone else: o___O;;  
  
Kagome: Because why.  
  
Blaq: Er.  
  
Miroku: -Attempts groping Rio, mistaking him for a girl-  
  
Rio: Erf! -Clings to Kai- He's groping me, ack! __  
  
Kai: O___o;; -Ish clinged to-  
  
Miroku: Aye, my mistake. Er, hmm... o___o -Tries again-  
  
Blaq: Ayieeee! -Slaps- Miroku! Yer not gay! . o__o. Or are you?  
  
Miroku: o__o.  
  
Kai: Ahem. -With Rio still clinged to him- Here's the story.  
  
Tala: -Out of nowhere- An "Inuyasha" story. -Does the little quotes thing-  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Dogs are better!  
  
Rei: Nuh-uh!  
  
Inuyasha: Yuh-uh!  
  
Rei: Nuh-uh!  
  
Inuyasha: -Growls-  
  
Rei: -Hisses-  
  
Blaq: Ayieeee, here's the story.  
  
Tala: An "Inuya-  
  
Blaq: I know, I know. An "Inuyasha" story. -Does the little quotes thing also-  
  
~~~  
Now I've told you this once before  
  
You can't control me  
  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
  
Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
  
I'm picking you outa me  
  
you run away  
A silver haired boy trudged along the dirty halls of the twelve-year-old school, 'Old Faithful' Infix High. Music blared out loud into the abnormal of ears belonging to Inuyasha Kirona (Made up name, blah.)  
  
Inuyasha, who was he, you ask? A junior whose life was made for others to tease and shove around like a brick. Friendless; wait, no. He had a friend, which no one knew; like an invisible boy.  
  
He had a staring contest with the locker that stared back with the same stubbornness, and the locker was winning. Inuyasha could feel tears suddenly stinging his eyes and roughly blinked.  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
I stand alone  
  
You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
  
So what you don't think that we can see your face  
  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
  
now they've arrest utill I can make my own way  
  
I'm not afraid of fading  
  
He did. He stood alone, always when neither of his friends (Yes, he has more than one friend. Guess who!!!) was around. Amber eyes glided along the busy halls, catching a glimpse of black hovering by and immediately knew who it had been.  
  
Miroku Tikoma, another junior, who no one ever talks about, or ever even knows perhaps. Always here and there, then nowhere. Just another shadow in the room to fill some space, but never really a part of everything; which makes Inuyasha and Miroku the best of friends, most of the times.  
  
It's like, you were made to take up space and count for something; but never actually belonging. Like another face to be taken noted of, and yet never taken accounted for. (A/N: I didn't get that either, but please work with me.)  
  
With the shake of his head, he turns in the opposite direction. And just what did he see? Oh, the usual of course. The quarter back of the football team, and the leading varsity cheerleader; both ravens haired cuddled together in each other's arms. Preppy girls surrounding the cute couple, sending flirtatious looks to the jocks that filled in the rest of the gap.  
Kagome and Kouga. The perfect couple, they all say.  
  
Girls swooned over Kouga's sexy voice and various jocks hoped to get a peek under that mini skirt Kagome always wore. Again, the usual. It was the same, everyday.  
I stand alone  
  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
  
I'm not dying for it  
  
I stand alone  
  
Everything that I believe is fading  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
I stand alone  
Inuyasha had his locker open and shuffling his books around, quickly and hoping to miss the Rush Hour.  
"Look, there he is!" A voice suddenly broke from the droning chatters.  
  
"Yeah, it's Freak!" Another called.  
  
Oh, no. Too late and here they come. And they even used his 'special nickname', Good ol' Freak. Before Inuyasha could even move, he had been surrounded by the jocks, sneering and knocking blows towards him. Girls taunted and teased him, calling him names. Why? Why? Why, did they always do this?  
  
And now its my time (now its my time)  
  
It's my time to dream (my time to dream)  
  
Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)  
  
Make me believe that this place is invaded  
  
By the poison in me  
  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out  
  
Before you can breathe  
  
Breathe into me  
His head lowered, grumbling softly, waiting for it to be all over like everyday. But, no, not these time. It was different.  
  
From the jeering crowd, Kouga had slid himself around, Kagome just beside him.  
  
"Hey, Freak. Don't worry, there's someone that still likes you." He started, his voice mocking enough already.  
  
"Who?" Soft, irritated.  
  
"Your. Mom!" Yelling, fits of laughter. (Yes, I know. Kind of a corny joke, but blah. again, work with me here.)  
  
Inuyasha balled his fists, growling faintly, his head still lowered.  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
I stand alone  
  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
  
I'm not dying for it  
  
I stand alone  
"My. mom. is. dead." Slow and deadly.  
  
The crowd hushed, and Inuyasha had expected someone to say a simply 'sorry' for his loss or something, but it never came.  
  
"Aww, cry me a river." Sneer.  
  
Murmurs from the crowd, heads turning about to one another and breaking to whispers.  
  
The white haired one growled again, slowly looking up. Amber meets sapphire. A staring contest, neither of them backed down.  
  
From nowhere, Inuyasha jerked forward, his arm thrusting upward, throwing a blow at Kouga's jaw. People gasped and Kagome cried out as Kouga stumbled back, rubbing the sore spot with a growl.  
  
Everything that I believe is fading  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
Kouga pulled himself up, spatting towards Inuyasha's face who dodged with ease and charging for him again, pulling his leg up to a front kick. Unfortunately, Kouga had caught it and twisted Inuyasha's ankle in a direction it normally doesn't go.  
  
Ears phones fell back along Inuyasha's neck, the two boys now struggling at each other.  
  
A cry. A growl. Different gasps.  
  
Inuyasha took a kick in the stomach before turning back and kicking one towards his crotch. Kouga held his breath, cupping that particular spot and gasping for air. The fallen boy stood himself up, and was about to finish it up when.  
  
~~~  
  
Blaq: Bwah, cliffhanger type thing. Yeah.  
  
Kouga: .Ouch.  
  
Inuyasha: -Howls in laughter- Bwahahahah!!!  
  
Kagome: Si-  
  
Blaq: -Covers Kagome's mouth- SHUT. UP.  
  
All: o__o  
  
Rei: -Out of nowhere- Cats are still better. -In a sing-song voice-  
  
Inuyasha: Nuh-uh!  
  
Rei: Yuh-uh!  
  
Inuyasha: Nuh-uh!  
  
Blaq: Yuh-uh!  
  
Inu and Rei: o__o;;  
  
Blaq: Sorry, couldn't help myself. Do carry on. o____o  
  
Kouga: You all know wolves' just rock.  
  
Inu and Rei: Hell no!  
  
Blaq: o__o  
  
Inuyasha: Dogs all the way!  
  
Rei: Cats rule the day!  
  
Kouga: Wolves have the say!  
  
All: o__O;; .What?  
  
Inuyasha: Hell that did not make sense.  
  
Rei: -Snickers-  
  
Tala: -Out of nowhere- Please R&R.  
  
Miroku: Hmmm? o___O -Clings to Tala- Indeed, what he said.  
  
Tala: T____T  
  
All: T____T;;;  
  
Blaq: Er, indeed. Songs is by Godsmack, 'I stand Alone.' And I don't own 'Inu Yasha' or 'Beyblade'.  
  
Rio and Gabriel: -Out of nowhere- 'Cept us!  
  
Blaq: Eeee! -Clings- 'Cept them.  
  
Kay: -From nowhere- And me!  
  
Blaq: -Points- And Kay!  
  
Tala: -Attempts unclinging the pervert- A little helps here?  
  
Miroku: -Purr-  
  
All: T___T;; R&R. 


End file.
